Patch Notes (Warlock 2)
Extra patch note details This thread on the forum lists a breakdown of what specifically changed. v. 2.1.153 Current patchnotes 5th June AI and Modding • AI unit-buying behaviour bugfix • AI now uses magic to help advancing its armies! (terramorphing, flying, water-walking and teleportation) • AI additionally tuned • Modding of cities added (only cities of selected race can be changed from the race editor, any city can be changed from the main editor). • Some missing Great Mage perks were added to the Editor. Fixes • Fixed an issue when AI send units in a fog of war, where unexpected water title occur. • Summon Hero spell fixed. • Fixed crash with only one player having mod with custom map in multiplayer ) • Fixed an issue with crash on different spell trees of multiplayer players • Fixed problem with trigger activation after a number of turns (not only in modding). Additional • If host has mods that joining players do not have, you now have the opportunity to download them directly. Currently you have to do this twice, since the first try will render an error message. Maps are also an exception to this: if you download a map this way the host will crash but the clients will still get the map. So the host can then recreate the game and the clients can join in. This is known and we are looking at this. v2.1.141, .142 &.143 Patchnotes May 16 (v2.1.143) All of these patches are now live! v2.1.143 Fixes • The quests & triggers now work as they should (problem introduces in 2.1.142) • Deleting a save game from the list no longer temporary deletes the game after it in the list as well. The second save was never really lost, it just vanished from the list for a while. v2.1.141 Modding additions: • Great Mage perks are now moddable ! • Faction perks are now moddable ! Fixes • In modding it is now possible to save units with settler action ! • Localisation fixed in the quest “Three questions” • Some fixes in the English localisation. Additional: In game store added with a free (for a limited time) voice pack for the Adviser. The original aim was to put v2.1.142 live but when we did that we encountered some stability issues with triggers. We will continue to test v2.1.142 some more to find these issues and crush them. For this reason we instead put v2.1.141 live, that is stable. v2.1.142 will hopefully go live later today and when it does it will contain: Patchnotes May 15 (v2.1.142) Fixes • Fixed an issue where simultaneous quests sometimes got mixed up. This is fixed for new games but could persist in old saves. • Fixed an issue when a player could get "stuck" in "Connecting to Lobby" screen in Multi player after entering email and password. The loading time for the first connection to lobby is still long, but that is a one time thing that is being looked at. • Fixed an issue where some troubled saved games could note be loaded. • Fixed an issue where the difficulty settings caused strange damage modifications when fighting other players in multi player. • Fixed an issue where players could accidentaly enable the Fog of War while in editor, that would persist in his normal game mode afterwards. • Fixed so that the achievement "Unity" is enabled. • Fixed an issue where melee units could not attack cities with flying units in them. v. 2.1.132, 137 &138 HotFix April 30 (v.2.1.138) - Custom maps should now load normally - Dremer worlds shifter further from starting worlds Patchnotes April, 29 (v. 2.1.132 & 137) New, sexy stuff: • New sandbox mode with The Exiled worlds structure (Battle for the outplanes) • Two new types of worlds to encounter (Elven and Dremer) Fixes • Fixed a bug with Avatars not attacking • Avatars should also be easier to summon • AI tweak (better control of unit numbers) • Fixed Unity research bug Modding • Number of different unit types increased from 400 to 450 (previously could cause crashes if there were lot of units added) • Player now can use up to 15 mods in the same time. • Two unit statuses added: construct and construct_hater • Fixed the bug with text field editing Known issue: MP currently not working, will be fixed ASAP. Fixed in v2.1.137! 2.1.129 April 17, 2014 Fixes *Now Terrain hint is not shown in Fog of War. *Fixed a bug with not giving a player a perk in Vampire quest. Modding *Now a user can modify city properties in map editor.<---! *The game will not crash if a user make a quest with "0" probability. *Race description is now cloned properly when a player clones a race. Other *Added a Yes/No dialogue when a player tries to delete a save. *Added a Multi-Icon to game that will properly be shown on any desktop settings. *Some minor unit tweaks. Working on: *fixes *easier Avatar summoning *AI & Diplomacy improvements 2.1.128 April 11, 2014 Fixes *(Hopefully) Fixed a rare bug when several different quests merged into one (looked like impossible percentages which totalled more than 100%). *Fixed a bug when a player could not offer peace during war. *Fixed a bug when there was no fog of war if a player previously used world editor. *A world customization screen is now available in MP. Modding *Fixed: not saving a custom mage's name. *Fixed a CTD in world editor when deleting a world and then adding a new world of larger size. Other *A player can now import and export saved files. For example to report a bug so that developers could reproduce (and fix) it. *Added new GFX options: vertical sync and anti-aliasing. 2.1.125 (Release) April 10, 2014 The Editor & the deluxe conent is now live! Publishing mods will probably not be possible until 19.00 CET due to Steam workshop, but you can start making mods now! By request: *New option on game start: Monster spawn frequency. *Added an option on game start: Disable city limit *Added an option to Game Options "Do not show movement of allies' units". Plus hotkey "F8". The hotkey now works properly. Fixes *When a quest unit resurrects its quest mark is back. *Fixed a bug when options window was not refreshed normally. *Fixed an unexpected bug when the random quests were not issued at all. *Fixed inability to load a saved game. *Fixed a link to W2 site in Main Menu. Other *Added adviser voice in tutorial. *Added missing cooldowns on some lords ' actions. And some tweaks on their abilities. *Great Mage improvements that grant Lords on game start now cost more. *God-related spells are harder to research but need less spells to proceed to next tire. *Added hints for races when selecting a race on game start. Working on *Diplomacy bug that won'l let you negotiate for peace with the AI 2.0.123 April 8, 2014 Fixes *Fixed bug with stall on AI turn. AI *AI fixed and improved in selecting what units to build and how to manage cities Other *6 new achievements *Balance changes to units Archers of Chaos, Housecarls, perk “The Power of Herbs”, Amberon Citadel, Rainbow Dragon, Tormentors, Elemental Boss Working on *Players can random spawn frequency on game creation. *Players can turn off Allied AI unit animation in options. 2.0.122 April 4, 2014 Fixes *Fixed a CTD when a player used unsupported screen resolution. *Fixed a CTD on Great Mage demise. *Fixed a bug that caused Life forest and similar landscape types useless for building. *Quest screens now shown properly when loading a saved game. *Fixed UI for monitors with 21:9 ratio. *Fixed a bug when an aoe teramorphing spell did not fire at all if part of the area was immune to teramorphing. *In late game there will be less monster lairs on random spawn events. *Removed a "Turn i" message that was shown before turn 1. AI tuning *AI unit building algorithms tuned. *AI pathfinding through water is improved. *AI defense tuned. Other *Bearmen casting cost increased and is researched later. *Summoned Skeleton has lost its Support ability and cost more mana to upkeep. *Minor changes in different god-related spells. *World Mini-Bosses won't spawn on lower difficulty settings. *Loot tuned for mini-bosses and some locations. *Svart building stats tweaked. *New music theme for Ainadra world. *The time between monster spawns increased for high-level locations. *Added cooldowns for some unit actions. Working on *Players can random spawn frequency on game creation. *Players can turn off Allied AI unit animation in options. *Tuning AI unit building decisions 2.0.120 March 28, 2014 Fixes *Fixed an achievement on killing Amberon (that did not fire). *Turned off the fog of war removal with "Shift" + "Tab". *Fixed a crash when AI tried to trade spells. *Fixed a crash on array overflow. Other *Added loot to world mini-bosses. *Change the icon of Dremer world *Updated icons for various achievements. *Some fixes and tunings for AI. 2.0.118.22415 March 26, 2014 *Fixed a hard-to-reproduce bug when a player was unable to move a unit on certain hexes. *Fixed a bug when a quest was failed if target location was captured by other faction. *Fixed a crash when a unit made enemy to retreat while dying itself. *Fixed a crash related to quest "The Old Mage" *Fixed a crash (in quests) when ordering a unit to go to another world. *Fixed a bug when a player was getting an "undefined" difficulty tag after the victory on Impossible. *More explicit "disabled" icon on non-active buildings in city screen. *Multiplayer login fixed. *Fixed a possibility to break an unbreakable alliance in Cooperative mode by issuing the demands to ally.